Eres un imbécil
by Ofira
Summary: CAPÍTULO 1— ¡Comandante Rivaille, los miembros de su tropa ya han llegado y hay muchos heridos! —. La sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro tras la noticia, más no pudo hacer ninguna otra pregunta porque la mujer se echó a correr nuevamente hacia el exterior y él no tardó demasiado en seguirla. ¿Cómo habría resultado la misión, lograron salvar a Eren?... ¿Dónde está Erwin? - Erwin/Levi


**Título**: ''Eres un imbécil''.

**Aclaración:** Quizá a veces les parezca un tanto 'OC' mi manera de escribir a los personajes que usualmente uso. Pero en realidad en ocasiones es adrede, si no le agregas un poco de ti misma a cada persona que usas… ¿entonces cuál es la diversión de escribir, después de todo?

Ah, también soy incapaz de escribir a un personaje seme que sea ''serio'' sin hacerlo _bromista_, no puedo y no me gusta.

**Advertencia**: (si quieres leerlo, continúa), leve Oc (sí, ya lo dije anteriormente pero lo aclaro como advertencia), ortografía y bueno, lo de siempre, pareja yaoi.

* * *

—Por favor recuerda no apoyar demasiado tu peso al caminar y aplicar la emulsión que le di periódicamente antes de retirarse a dormir, comandante Rivaille—. Levi tomó el fresco y lo examinó con la mirada, elevándolo a la altura de su rostro y revolviéndolo hasta ver el contenido pegajoso del mismo chocar contra las paredes internas del frasco, esperaba que no oliera tan mal como lucía, si era así no se lo aplicaría y dejaría que su pie se recuperara con el tiempo. Pero como estaban las cosas últimamente no sabía qué tanto tiempo podría permitirse estar sin entrar en combate antes de que los Titanes devoren a los habitantes de la muralla Sina.

Aunque mucho podría importarle lo que a aquellos cerdos les ocurriese, creyéndose superiores al resto sólo por sus finas ropas y sus vehículos lujosos, cuando ellos estaban fuera de las murallas sacrificando a sus camaradas para asegurarse de que esos animales de la fina sociedad puedan sentarse tranquilamente a tomar el té cada tarde.

Se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza de la enfermera y se retiró a su propia habitación, en donde quizá sólo se ocuparía de leer un libro o tomar una siesta, en verdad no había nada que le interesara hacer en aquel lugar, debía de estar al frente al lado de Erwin. Pero qué más daba, no podía lamentarse, era apenas unas dos horas que se había enterado acerca de los tres nuevos fenómenos al igual que Eren que podían transformarse en titanes y lamentaba no haber estado mínimamente cerca para rebanar los cuellos de los que habían destruido María y Rose.

Sólo le quedaba confiar en su equipo, después de todo, _Erwin estaba al mando. _

* * *

Se despertó por el alboroto de pisadas y voces desde el pasillo, se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la ventana, el sol ya se había ocultado, así que seguramente se había quedado dormido un buen par de horas. Picado por la curiosidad tomó su chaqueta y se la pasó por encima de los hombros, abriendo la puerta y chocándose con una enfermera que salía corriendo desde la sala de guardia.

— ¡Comandante Rivaille, los miembros de su tropa ya han llegado y hay muchos heridos! —. La sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro tras la noticia, más no pudo hacer ninguna otra pregunta porque la mujer se echó a correr nuevamente hacia el exterior y él no tardó demasiado en seguirla. ¿Cómo habría resultado la misión, lograron salvar a Eren?¿Cuántas bajas habrá habido?¿Qué habrá pasado con…?

* * *

Muertes, muchos de ellos. Como lo supuso las bajas habían sido bastantes, sabía la cantidad exacta de las tropas que habían marchado al exterior de la muralla y las personas que veían no eran más que un absurdo montón de partes maltratadas y uniformes manchados de sangre. Y tal como lo había supuesto, la guardia real había regreso solo con un contado número de soldados, quizá ahora sabrían lo que se sentía ser un verdadero soldado que lucha y sacrifica su propia vida por el bienestar de la humanidad. Cretinos arrogantes… ¿pero dónde está el resto, dónde está Erwin?

Divisó a la amiga de Eren, sentada en unos de los futones que había regado en el suelo para atender a los heridos, la sala estaba a explotar pero aún no localizaba a ninguna cabeza rubia por ninguna parte, se acercó hasta la adolescente, encontrándose con Eren a pies de ésta sentado a su lado y unas cuantas magulladuras en su rostro.

—¡Cabo Rivaille!... Yo, yo lo siento, por mi culpa han muerto más personas del escuadrón… —.

—Así es la guerra Eren, ¿creías que era un juego? Las personas mueren por una causa mayor, no sólo porque se las pida aunque en realidad sea así. ¿Qué sucedió con el resto—.

—Hemos perdido a bastantes camaradas… y el capitán, él…— Miró hacia su lado y siguiendo la mirada de éste Levi localizó por fin a Erwin, recostado en una de las mesas del comedor y con tres enfermeras atendiéndolo, sus pies comenzaron a moverse hasta él antes de que pudiera notarlo, al acercarse notó que éste estaba consciente y para su alivio; con vida.

Sin embargo le horrorizó comprobar con sus ojos que Erwin estaba ileso, excepto por la perdida total de su brazo izquierdo, arrancado desde la altura del hombro. Cuando los ojos azules del capitán se encontraron con los suyos, aún estaba impresionado, incapaz de decir palabra alguna para tal cosa.

—No es nada comparado a las muertes de nuestros compañeros—.

— ¿Qué sucedió…? ¿Acaso uno de los fenómenos te atacó o fue un titán común?— hubo cierta nota de molestia en su voz, pero no pudo disimularla, ¿cómo era posible que alguien en tan buenas aptitudes física como Erwin se dejase arrancar un brazo?

—Fue un descuido, la verdad todo sucedió muy rápido, di la orden a mis hombres de morir… y ninguno de ellos dudó en seguir adelante. Pero tenemos a Eren de regreso, nadie ha muerto en vano, podría arrancarme yo mismo el otro vaso si eso significara otra victoria a favor de la humanidad—.

—Eres un imbécil—. Erwin levantó ambas cejas y sonrió de lado, pese a lo cansado que estaba y el poco color que había en su rostro debido a la pérdida de sangre, se sentía mejor luego de ver a Levi.

Las tres mujeres abandonaron de inmediato a ambos hombres a solas luego de curar la herida del brazo en Erwin, sintiéndose bastante incómodas por la clase de charlas que ambos superiores estaban sosteniendo.

— ¿Un imbécil dices? ¿Por qué, por perder mi brazo o por tener aún esperanzas en el triunfo de la batalla contra los titanes?—.

Levi permaneció en silencio, esquivando su mirada y en lugar de ellos concentrándose en la pieza faltante de su cuerpo.

—Yo debí haber estado ahí—.

—Con tu pie herido no hubieses sido de ayuda y lo sabes—. El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto y se apoyó en la pared frente a la camilla, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. — Algo podría haber hecho, siquiera servir de carnada como lo hizo tu brazo—.

Erwin quiso reír, pero el leve amague de agitación en su pecho le envió una electrizante ráfaga de dolor hacia su extremidad faltante. En lugar de ello se giró a mirar a Levi, sonriéndole pese a la pesadez de sus párpados que amenazaban con cerrarse.

—Te he preocupado, cuánto lo siento Levi—.

—Tonterías, no he tenido ni siquiera tiempo de pensar en lo que te sucedería—.

**_Diablos_**, le encantaba la forma descarada en la que Levi le solía mentir así, sólo le daban ganas de estrecharlo contra su cuerpo cuando lo hacía y _enseñarle a no mentir._

—Erwin… — Al escuchar su nombre salió de sus ensoñaciones, mirando con cierta sorpresa al azabache que había avanzado hasta su lado, próximo a la camilla.

— ¿Qué sucede?—.

— Sigue perdiendo partes, de ese modo yo seré el capitán y podré enviarte a una celda donde ningún titán devore lo que queda de ti—.

El susodicho sonrió de lado, guiñándole un ojo con cierta picardía logrando ahuyentar por completo a Levi, que abandonó su compañía y también la sala. Pero sabía que una vez esté de regreso en su habitación Levi lo visitaría y de ése modo le haría saber lo que lamentaba haberlo preocupado. Y lo obligaría a dormir a su lado, besaría su cuello y se conformaría con el calor de su cuerpo como compañía el tiempo suficiente que la herida tardara en curarse.

Luego aprendería a _maniobrar_ al cabo con una sola mano.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Lo voy a continuar luego(para que sepan qué pasó luego de que Levi se retiró del lado de Erwin), espero que se entienda que éste pequeño escrito es en base al último capítulo del manga, el número 50. Dependiendo del número siguiente y de que si se me cante o no seguir la historia en base al manga(?) veremos qué sale del siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces a esperar, ¡adiós chiquillos!.


End file.
